


Why Naughty Is Better Than Bored

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: LM.C, Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Uruha gets bored, he goes out to find some fun.





	Why Naughty Is Better Than Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Well this story shows it's age, remember back when Miyavi was a member of PSC? That's how old this story is! (It's technically set before LM.C as well)

            Uruha sat on the couch, listening to his friends discuss their relative partners, with what could only be described as boredom. He had never been in a serious relationship with anyone. Unless you counted his teacher from high school, Uruha passed biology through far from traditional methods.

            “Guys, I’m going to go get something to drink.” Uruha announced, as he got up. Wearing his famous purple shorts, Uruha walked past his friends and into the corridor. He wasn’t really thirsty, he was just looking for some fun.

            Fun was found in the form of Miyavi, who was currently in the middle of a pillow fight in the hall just down the hall from Gazette’s dressing rooms. Only instead of pillows, he and Maya were using cushions. Miyavi was currently sat on the other guitarist, battering his head with a cushion demanding he surrender.

            “Hey Meev.” Uruha said with a smile. If fun was what he was after, Miyavi would surely grant it.

            “Baby!” Miyavi greeted him with a huge grin.

            “Why don’t you get off Maya.” Uruha suggested with a cocky grin.

            “I will, when he accepts that I’m the crazy one!” Miyavi complained. “This jerk suggested he was wilder than me!”

            “He is pretty wild.” Uruha commented.

            “Wilder than Meev!” Maya added, getting battered by the cushion again.

            “Mi-kun I’m bored,” Uruha complained. “You’re just the kind of guy I need.”

            “I’d love to have fun Ura, but I can’t let May-May get away with what he’s said!” Miyavi complained, allowing Uruha to kiss his lips anyway.

            “Maybe we should teach Maya a lesson?” Uruha suggested. “You up for that Maya?”

            “Up for what?” Maya asked.

            “Threesome.” Miyavi and Uruha announced simultaneously.

            “You’re serious?” Maya asked.

            “Yeah, I’m bored,” Uruha complained. “Seeing as the concert got delayed because of that stupid storm knocking a tree over the front entrance.”

            “You do need to be punished.” Miyavi said with a grin. Then winking at Uruha, he leant forward and kissed Maya lightly on the lips, deliberately rubbing their crotches together. Pulling back with a grin, Miyavi suddenly found Uruha’s tongue in his mouth and happily he carried on rubbing against Maya, causing them both pleasure.

            “We can’t have sex in the hall!” Maya complained.

            “I know a room,” Uruha said breaking the kiss. “Meev and I have used it before.”

            “Is this what you do when you disappear?” Maya asked Miyavi, as his friend climbed off him and helped him up.

            “Most times.” Miyavi said, as he and Uruha took one of Maya’s hands each and led him a few doors down to an empty dressing room. Letting Maya go, Miyavi slid the bolt on the door and looked around for somewhere convenient.

            “Why don’t you sit on the sofa?” Uruha suggested. With a nervous glance in Miyavi’s direction, Maya obeyed and Uruha slid in beside him. One leg draped across Maya’s thigh, his crotch pressing against Maya’s hip. Encouraging Maya to tilt his head, Uruha began to kiss him passionately. This was all he wanted. A little fun. Maya’s kiss was sweet and he was easily excitable. Just what Uruha needed to lift the final threads of boredom.

            Miyavi watched the scene before him, feeling just a little bit left out. Knowing it was really his own fault for just standing there, he sat down on the other side of Maya and began to gently stroke the man’s crotch, watching amused as he saw the familiar signs of awakening lust cross Maya’s face. Keeping his hand on Maya, Miyavi tapped Uruha’s shoulder and the second Uruha turned to see what Miyavi wanted Miyavi’s lips covered his.

            Maya, trapped between the two men leaning over him on the couch, let out a whimper as Miyavi’s hand stopped stroking and merely rested on his crotch. This wasn’t how things were meant to be! He never agreed to sit here with a hard on, as the other’s made out before him. With a pout he glared at the other men, until it finally occurred to him that he had to be more aggressive. Sitting here wasn’t doing anything, both Uruha and Miyavi had been keen to take control and so he would at least fake it.

            His mind made up, Maya turned his attention to Uruha and, with his nerves on edge, he reached for the fastenings of those infamous shorts.

            “Somebody doesn’t know how to wait their turn.” Uruha commented, breaking the kiss and giving a meaningful look in Maya’s direction.

            “Don’t you understand that you’re being punished?” Miyavi teased, licking Maya’s cheek. “You don’t call the shots. We do.”

            “I haven’t even done anything wrong!” Maya complained. “All I said was I was more fun than you!”

            “Exactly!” Miyavi exclaimed.           

            “Sounds like a punishable crime to me.” Uruha agreed, with a slight tilt of his head.

            “Punishable?” Maya asked nervously. Something about the way the two men were looking at him put his nerves on edge.

            “What should we do to him?” Miyavi asked Uruha.

            “Well first we need to tie him up,” Uruha said thoughtfully, “And then…. We play with him.”

            “With what?” Miyavi asked, as Uruha got up and pulled a bag out from the corner of the room.

            “Let’s just say I was prepared.” Uruha said as he found what he was looking for. A length of rope.

            “Guys...” Maya said nervously, only to be silenced by Miyavi’s lips on his. Before he knew it, he was topless and tied to a table. The rope tied to his wrists and the table legs leaving him completely vulnerable to whatever the other men had planned.

            The table was large and strong enough to take the weight of all three men and so Miyavi and Uruha climbed on to play with their victim.

            As always Uruha led and slowly leant down to playfully lick Maya’s right nipple. Miyavi, who was feeling too horny for any real games, straddled Maya and began to rub their crotches together. The friction caused pleasure for both men but as soon as he felt Maya getting too excited Miyavi stopped and focused on pulling of his clothes.

            Maya let out a yelp as Uruha’s teeth bit lightly on his erect nipple, just as the pleasure from Miyavi disappeared. How had he managed to go from feeling so good, to so sexually starved?

            “Guys please, it’s not funny anymore!” Maya complained as he pulled on the ropes.

            “It’s okay Maya. I’ve forgiven you.” Miyavi announced, placing his lips on Maya’s. The kiss was passionate and loving and Uruha stopped playing with Maya to watch for a moment. Then with a sigh, he slid of the table and wasn’t at all surprised when neither man noticed.

            “Guys, I’m going to go.” Uruha announced with a pout.

            “What! Why?” Miyavi complained. “We were having fun.”

            “Yeah. Were. Now I’m just the third wheel.” Uruha complained, pouting.

            “No you’re not!” Miyavi argued. “Come on, you can still have sex even if you don’t get to tease Maya.”

            “Fine.” Uruha said as he began to strip. He was still annoyed at Miyavi and Maya for stopping his fun but he was horny and sex was better than being bored.

            Miyavi was untying Maya, whilst they kissed passionately, and Uruha scowled at them. Throwing his underwear on the floor he climbed back onto the table and pushed Miyavi aside to take his place above Maya. His kiss was full of anger but Maya responded to it hungrily. Maybe he’d mistaken it for passion.

            “Prepare him for me.” Miyavi whispered into Maya’s ear before giving the man’s neck a quick lick. Maya obeyed, as he slid his recently freed hand around Uruha and slowly downwards running across Uruha’s butt. He felt lube being poured on his fingers, obviously by Miyavi, and expertly slid a finger inside Uruha. The blond was loose to start with and so seconds later he let a second finger slide in.

            Miyavi grinned at the scene before him and let his hand slide into his boxers, the only article of clothing left on him. Watching Uruha being prepared for him was hot in a whole new way and when Uruha began to undress Maya, he could only grin.

            Uruha moaned as a third finger entered him and pushed upwards, desperate for more. Maya seemed to take the hint and moved his fingers harder and faster into him. In return Uruha slid his fingers between Maya’s legs and began to rub his erection hard and fast.

            “Uruha off,” Miyavi ordered “I need to prepare Maya for you.”

            “I’m not bottom?” Uruha asked surprised. He was always bottom.

            “Maya makes such delightful noises.” Miyavi said as Uruha moved away from Maya. It only took the first lubed finger to make Maya give a sample of what Miyavi meant. Miyavi was right, Maya did make delightful noises. Moans and soft groans that made Uruha just want to take him right there and then. Still he patiently waited, glad he hadn’t left. To miss out on this would have been a crime. Uruha bent down and began to lick Maya’s erection, causing the guitarist to moan just that little bit louder.

            “He’s ready.” Miyavi announced and slightly startled, Uruha pulled up and grinned at Maya whose legs were still spread open for him. Brushing his fingers along Maya’s length, Uruha moved into a comfortable position and, grabbing Maya’s legs, he pushed himself down and into Maya getting a moan out of him. Maya was tight around him and so Uruha stopped to let him get used to it.

            “Bend over.” Miyavi ordered and carefully Uruha obeyed so that he was lying on top of Maya, still buried inside the man. His movements caused Maya to moan softly and Uruha sighed, content to just lie there. But Miyavi wouldn’t allow that. Knowing Uruha was more than used to this, he pushed himself inside and almost immediate picked up a steady pace. Each movement caused Uruha to move inside Maya, making the other man gasp and moan delightfully. So intent on the sounds Maya was making, he didn’t notice as his and Miyavi moans joined in.

            Uruha couldn’t possibly imagine being straight. What kind of man wouldn’t want somebody inside them? It gave him so much pleasure. He didn’t even have to use much energy to please Maya. Miyavi’s thrusts were coming harder now, faster. Each one pushing him deeper into Maya. Deepening his own double pleasure.

            “Harder.” Uruha begged and gasped, as Miyavi began to give it his full force. Maya groaned beneath him but Uruha had almost forgotten his presence.

            Maya was first to come. Spilling his seed onto Uruha and himself. In doing so it was as if he’d given permission for them all to cum, as moments later both Miyavi and Uruha reached their own orgasms and gasping pulled apart. Each man who had once been part of a hole now sat alone, but they were all smiling. At least now, Uruha was no longer bored.


End file.
